


The Steadfast Tin Mountie

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Steadfast_Tin_Soldier">The Steadfast Tin Soldier</a>. Written for the dsc6dsnippets prompt: Challenge 13 Photo Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steadfast Tin Mountie

Ray had spent a lifetime on a dusty store shelf. He watched as toys were sold but he was passed by. After a while he stopped getting to know the toys. He was happy they were sold, but also sad to be left behind. While the other toys called him the cold ballerina, Ray thought it was better for them to think he didn't have a heart than to show them one that was breaking.

At night Ray would sit amongst the wooden block city and pretend that he had a home far away.

One day tin Mounties were placed on the shelf next to Ray. Ray watched as the Mounties were sold except for one. Ray thought the Mountie was the most regal looking of all the Mounties; his red paint seemed to glisten in the sun, the only thing that made him different was, like Ray, he had one leg. Over the following weeks Ray watched the Mountie- every day he would stand in his spot on the self, never moving and every night he would climb down and stand guard in Ray's block city. Sometimes Ray would stand with him and tell him stories of the games they would play once they were sold. If the Mountie minded that Ray always got to be hero, he never said anything.

One day a boy with white hair walked into the store. He looked over each toy, picking them up only to set them down again. Finally he came to Ray and the Mountie. He picked them up, looked them over and smiled.

That night Ray was standing on a dust free self, the smiling Mountie was being held the sleeping boy. Ray couldn't help but grin.

Not only did he have a home but he had two friends.


End file.
